1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to offering language interpretation services. In particular, the present disclosure relates to providing a language access line for language interpretation.
2. General Background
Modern telecommunications systems permit international multilingual communication which in turn is based on effectively communicating in a common language. Many businesses increasingly depend on global commerce, specifically on goods and services flowing freely and clearly. An integral part of business transactions is oral communication that is understood immediately. Often, however, the customer and the business do not speak the same language. In order to provide better service and improve commercial transactions with customers, many businesses subscribe to translation services to perform such necessary translation between the customer and the business.
When a customer calls a business speaking a different language, a language interpreter is procured, and the transaction is conducted. However, the customer experience can be frustrating and confusing at times. For each business transaction that the customer requires, the customer has to call each business and wait for an interpreter to join the telephone call. In addition, there are businesses that do not provide language interpretation services, sometimes transgressing legal mandates that require equal language access for all consumers.